Fin alternative - Celui qui n'aimait pas la neige
by Gargouilles
Summary: L'autre fin sérieusement envisagée pour ma fic longue "Celui qui n'aimait pas la neige"


_Fin alternative de « Celui qui… » (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, et que vous vous êtes égaré là par hasard, cliquez sur mon profil et lisez la fic complète avant. Ou vous n'allez rien comprendre xD). Ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous l'avez réclamé. C'est aussi parce qu'il s'agit (en gros) de l'autre fin que j'ai sérieusement envisagé. Parce que oui, j'ai pensé à des tas de trucs, des tas de suicide, des tas de cris, du sang et des larmes, mais il y a deux fins sur lesquelles je me suis appesantie : l'officielle, et celle-là, qui est un peu plus happy-end. (même si ça se voit pas toujours, et pas vraiment au début ^^)_

_C'est vraiment __**très **__guimauvesque, j'ai fait en sorte de l'écrire à des moments où j'étais pleine de bons sentiments. L'omniprésence de bisounoursisme est parfois too much, je trouve… Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi je préfère l'autre version…_

_On reprend donc au milieu de la dernière partie du chapitre 13. Souvenez-vous : Merlin et Arthur ont vécu ensemble, puis Merlin est parti. Forcé de revenir à cause de Morgana attaquant le château, il dévoile à Arthur ses pouvoir pour sauver son roi. Arthur l'accepte alors de nouveau à ses côtés en tant qu'ami, mais pas amant. Car Guenièvre a perdu le bébé qu'elle attendait pendant la bataille, et cette perte l'a brisée, donc Arthur s'occupe de sa femme. Puis Arthur va demander l'oubli à Merlin, pour que leurs relations redeviennent comme avant. Merlin lance alors une incantation…_

_Le premier paragraphe est un copier-coller de la fic officielle, ensuite le réveil de Merlin diffère. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

Il acheva finalement le sortilège, et ses yeux s'embrasèrent longuement, tandis que les têtes des poupées prenaient feu, pour détruire leurs mémoires. Puis alors que le brasier se consumait lentement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il tomba endormi sur son lit.

..

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil, il se redressa dans son lit, et la première chose qu'il vit fut les cendres. Il en fut horrifié. Pas parce qu'il se demandait ce que fabriquait des cendres sur son lit, mais au contraire, parce qu'il savait _très bien_ d'où elles provenaient. Désespéré, il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers. Il sentait les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. La mémoire était un poison. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Mais il semblerait que la magie ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là. Il était seul, totalement seul. Même pas assez puissant pour se défaire de ses souvenirs.

Bloquant ses sanglots dans sa gorge, il laissa échapper un rire amer de dépit, avant de se lever. Arthur ne tolérerait pas un retard. Il devait se comporter comme d'habitude. Il croisa Gaius en sortant de sa chambre, qui se préparait à quitter la pièce. Du pas de la porte, Gaius lui souhaita une bonne journée, lui recommanda de se presser. Merlin baragouina une réponse, attrapant sa veste en baissant les yeux. Il avait conscience de ne pas se montrer très poli avec son tuteur qui l'avait énormément soutenu ces derniers temps. Mais il avait le cœur douloureux et la tête vide. Faire des efforts avec Arthur lui coûtait déjà beaucoup. Il devait être le serviteur sans avoir le passé d'amant, et se tenir à une distance raisonnable d'Arthur le tuait. Il avait la sensation d'être un satellite et Arthur une planète. De fait, il gravitait toujours autour de son seigneur sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, mois après mois, il devrait répéter ce simulacre de distance polie et amicale. Alors qu'il brûlait d'avoir plus. L'oubli aurait été une si douce conclusion à leur histoire. De nouveau, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et il chassa ses larmes. Gaius le regardait d'un air soucieux.

– Merlin, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin n'aimait pas l'inquiéter pour rien, pour ses petits problèmes sentimentaux. Il avait honte d'alourdir le fardeau de Gaius de ses peines adolescentes. Mais cela le brûlait trop, alors il avoua.

– J'ai voulu oublier… mais ça n'a pas marché, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Si Gaius n'avait pas été penché sur lui aussi près, il n'aurait jamais entendu. Mais le vieil homme avait l'ouïe fine. Et il entendit. Et il répondit. Une réponse à mille lieues des paroles réconfortantes qu'attendait Merlin.

– Oublier quoi ?

Hébété, bouche ouverte, Merlin contempla Gaius. Les sourcils du médecin restaient froncés, son expression était curieuse et sincèrement ignorante de ce dont il parlait. Bafouillant une explication bancale, comme quoi il était tôt, qu'on était le matin, qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, que Gaius devait oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Merlin fila sans demander son reste. Gaius avait oublié. Pas lui. Pourquoi ?

Complètement sous le choc, il marcha comme un automate en direction des cuisines, où il récupérera les deux petits-déjeuners royaux, et se pressa en direction de la chambre d'Arthur. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ était sa seule pensée, qui tournoyait dans son esprit à n'en plus finir. Quand il passa le chambranle de la porte, sans frapper, la première chose qu'il vit fut Guenièvre. Assise à la table, mains croisées sous le menton, yeux dans le vague, parfaitement habillée. Elle paraissait perdue, et lui accorda à peine un regard, sans ouvrir la bouche. Il lui présenta son plateau, et elle le remercia d'un signe de la main. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, ou plutôt à jouer du bout de sa fourchette dans son assiette, trop préoccupée pour penser à se nourrir, elle désigna de la main la pièce voisine, séparée par la lourde tenture. Le mouvement était clair. Elle lui demandait d'aller chercher Arthur.

Sans hésitation, Merlin franchit le rideau qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la chambre à coucher proprement dite des appartements royaux. Le comportement absent de Gwen pouvait s'expliquer par son oubli. Merlin avait l'estomac serré, et une boule dans la gorge. Mais il devait savoir. Il devait voir Arthur, constater l'effacement de sa mémoire dans ses yeux. Et ensuite seulement, il trouverait une pièce pour pleurer tout son soûl. Et encore après, il trouverait une tour du haut de laquelle se jeter. Ou n'importe quoi de cet acabit, qui pourrait l'aider à oublier. La mort n'était qu'une forme d'oubli après tout. Et il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier.

Inspirant profondément, il se plaça au pied du lit, et regarda droit Arthur. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller, et s'était assis au milieu de son lit, chemise ouverte laissant apercevoir son torse parfait, et cheveux en bataille. Merlin braqua son regard dans les yeux bleus parfait d'Arthur. Un jour, Merlin avait décrété qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire les yeux d'Arthur, encore moins pour définir leur couleur. Bleus, c'était beaucoup trop réducteur. Les yeux d'Arthur étaient bien plus que simplement bleus. Et il avait fini par décréter qu'il fallait tout bêtement inventer une nouvelle couleur pour décrire les iris souverains. « Bleu parfait » était donc devenu une nouvelle couleur pour Merlin, au même titre que bleu roi, bleu océan, bleu turquoise ou encore bleu myosotis. Et la définition de bleu parfait, c'était les yeux d'Arthur.

Et en cet instant précis, où il fixait les iris, il retrouvait ses pulsions amoureuses, comme le jour où il avait expliqué à son roi que ses yeux étaient couleur bleus parfaits. Mais plus encore que leur couleur, il vit passer une lueur de compréhension dans les pupilles d'Arthur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une quelconque question. En un instant, Arthur avait repoussé ses draps, s'était approché de lui, et avait entouré son corps de ses bras. Pressé contre le torse puissant, Merlin n'eut pas le temps de penser que les lèvres d'Arthur s'abattirent sur lui. Il répondit au baiser avec force, sentant ses larmes déborder et couler le long de ses joues. Sans sanglot, toutefois. C'était des larmes de joie. Arthur se souvenait. Ou s'il ne se souvenait pas, c'est qu'il avait des tendances bizarres et franchement dérangeantes. On n'embrassait pas son meilleur ami comme si sa vie en dépendait sans raison.

Merlin empoigna la nuque d'Arthur de ses mains, l'attira plus près, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Jamais il ne se repaitrait des lèvres pleines et amoureuses qui le dévorait, jamais il ne voudrait cesser de ressentir la langue chaude et humide du roi s'entourer autour de la sienne, encore et encore. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches qu'il en était impossible de glisser une feuille de papier entre eux. Ils avaient complètement oublié Guenièvre dans la pièce d'à côté, et la fait qu'elle pouvait revenir dans la pièce à n'importe quel moment.

Ce fut Arthur qui rompit leur baiser passionné, et le cœur pessimiste et inquiet de Merlin se mit à trembler. Mais le roi ne brisa pas la proximité de leurs corps, bien au contraire. Il leva ses mains, jusqu'alors sagement posé sur les hanches de son valet. Enfin, aussi sagement que possible dans la mesure où Arthur ne s'était pas privé de caresser le dos, les fesses, et les hanches de son serviteur. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait insinué ses mains à un endroit bien plus intime et bien plus dur s'il avait eu la place de glisser ses doigts entre eux. Mais il n'en fit rien et essuya du bout des doigts les joues humides de Merlin, en lui offrant un immense sourire de béatitude.

– Je t'aime encore, Merlin, murmura-t-il. Il ne s'est rien passé, rien n'a changé depuis hier.

Les larmes de Merlin recommencèrent à dévaler son visage. Et Arthur recommença à le caresser, suivant le tracé sinueux de l'eau salée. Merlin ne pleurait pas parce qu'Arthur se souvenait. Cela, il l'avait compris au moment où il avait accroché le regard du roi. Il pleurait parce qu'Arthur venait de lui livrer, de lui offrir les trois mots miraculeux qu'il avait toujours attendus.

– Je… t'aime… aussi, hoqueta-t-il.

Le sourire d'Arthur valait toutes les réponses du monde. Merlin reprit les lèvres du roi en sa possession et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, pleurant et riant de concert.

– Ne bouge pas, finit par ordonner Arthur en se détachant de lui.

Et il disparut dans la pièce voisine. Totalement hébété, Merlin obéit. Il se laissa simplement tomber assis sur le bord du lit pour attendre confortablement. Puis il se laissa carrément tomber en arrière, jouant avec ses doigts avec les draps épais. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais son cœur gonflé d'espoir et de bonheur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et le bruit l'envahissait tout entier. Il se concentra sur les battements pour tenter d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque. A chaque fois que les battements ralentissaient, il avait cependant la mauvaise idée de penser à Arthur, et son cœur recommençait alors à s'affoler comme un oisillon. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer plus lentement.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi il comprit qu'Arthur était revenu seulement lorsqu'un poids pesa sur lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour observer le regard enfiévré du roi. Laissant traîner son regard, il constata avec bonheur que la chemise de nuit royale avait disparu, offrant la peau d'Arthur à sa vue, et à sa langue. En posant ses yeux sur la marque d'Arthur à la base de son cou, Merlin ne put résister à se redresser et à embrasser le suçon. C'était lui qui l'avait fait, et il aimait cette marque de possession. Arthur était à lui. Le roi gémit en sentant la langue de Merlin glisser contre son corps dénudé.

Il se pressa contre lui, peau déjà brûlante et en sueur. Il avait déraisonnablement envie de Merlin, encore plus que d'habitude.

– Gwen est partie, et la porte est fermée à clé… murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Merlin, avant de sortir sa langue et de jouer avec la peau délicate et laiteuse de son serviteur.

Il avait bien l'intention de le marquer de sa possession à son tour.

– On… devrait… parler, parvint à dire Merlin.

Tenter de sortir des sons cohérent de sa bouche était un exploit car le sang n'irriguait plus du tout son cerveau. Il s'accumulait dans une région de son corps bien moins utile pour la parole, mais tout aussi efficace pour faire comprendre à Arthur la force de son amour.

– Après, grommela Arthur. Je suis mort en te voyant partir et en te perdant hier. Et je suis revenu à la vie en me réveillant ce matin, avec tous mes souvenirs de notre vie. Je te veux, toi, ton cœur et ton corps, ici et maintenant…

– Enfin, présentement, c'est surtout mon corps que tu veux, rit Merlin, dont l'esprit taquin n'était pas encore tout à fait mort.

– Faux ! s'outra Arthur.

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il embrassa la poitrine de Merlin à la place de son cœur, caressant la poitrine sous laquelle il sentait le cœur battre, réduisant Merlin à l'état de poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

..

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent leurs activités impudiques, Merlin se colla contre le corps d'Arthur, au chaud sous les draps, un bras du roi enserrant sa taille. Il était bien, et souhaitait que le temps s'arrête. Il aurait pu passer le reste de son existence ainsi, juste serré dans les bras royaux. Ce serait un vrai bonheur de ne jamais avoir à bouger, ne jamais avoir à penser à la suite. Juste être là, respirer l'odeur d'Arthur et l'aimer. Mais le bonheur comme celui auquel il aspirait n'existait pas dans le monde dans lequel il vivait. Alors il détacha le bras de son corps, et s'installa confortablement sur la poitrine de son amant, s'étendant de tout son long.

– Encore ? rit Arthur en ouvrant les yeux.

Merlin tapotait son torse du bout de ses longs doigts en un rythme irrégulier, comme si Arthur était un instrument de musique et que son serviteur inventait une mélodie.

– Non… murmura Merlin, fondant sous le regard passionné, et souriant comme un idiot. Il faut qu'on parle.

Placé comme il l'était, il lui fut impossible de ne pas sentir le trouble d'Arthur, qui se raidit. Le roi n'était pas très bon, quand il s'agissait de parler. En général, ledit roi préférait taper sur tout ce qui bougeait pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Comment Merlin avait réussi à faire de lui un roi convenable restait un vrai mystère, mais le jeune magicien était plutôt fier de ce qu'était devenu l'homme étendu sous lui.

– J'ai lancé le sort comme prévu hier soir… reprit le sorcier. Mais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase en constatant la grimace peinte sur le visage d'Arthur, que ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler.

– Quoi ? demanda Merlin. C'est le côté magique qui te dérange ? Tu as peur de moi ?

Il était profondément étonné, et un peu blessé. Il avait cru Arthur quand celui-ci avait affirmé tout lui pardonner. Il ne voulait pas découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas, ou qu'Arthur avait dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit la revenir la grimace sur le visage de son amant.

– Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas bête, affirma Arthur. Mais je n'aime pas penser que tout ce que j'ai accompli, c'est toi qui l'a fait… tu n'as pas la carrure d'un héros !

Vexé, Merlin roula hors du confortable matelas qu'était le torse d'Arthur, et lui tourna le dos. C'était assez puéril de sa part, mais il n'était pas réellement fâché. Il appréciait simplement cette complicité un peu béate qui les caractérisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Merlin était bien trop ivre de bonheur pour songer à s'énerver durablement.

– Eh, ne boude pas !

Arthur se colla contre lui, ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, puis contre le torse de Merlin. Lentement, les doigts agiles taquinèrent les tétons, les abdominaux, puis descendaient encore vers l'entrejambe de Merlin. Ce dernier repoussa les mains qui le caressaient et se retourna pour faire face à son amant, essayant de dissimuler son sourire. Sans grande réussite.

– Et qui veux d'un deuxième round maintenant ?

– Tu es stupide, sourit Arthur en l'embrassant tendrement. Si je le pouvais, nous ne nous arrêterions jamais…

Merlin sourit à son tour. Arthur lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens intellectuels quand il le regardait comme ça, et l'embrassait comme ça.

– Et j'aime ta magie, reprit Arthur. Je n'y suis pas habitué, c'est tout. Je te signale que l'intégralité du pays te voudrait mort sur le bûcher selon MES lois s'ils apprenaient quoi que ce soit…

– Oh, je reste persuadé que Gaius ne serait pas de ce parti là, informa Merlin. Ce qui fait tout le pays moins une personne qui souhaite me voir mort.

Arthur savait pertinemment que Merlin le taquinait, se moquait de lui et des ses réactions impulsives. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il cédait toujours à la facilité quand Merlin le regardait comme ça. Et répondait à ses plaisanteries.

– Il y aura au moins deux personnes à essayer de te sauver alors…

– Ah, Gwaine aussi tentera de me secourir en cas de mise à mort ? C'est bon à savoir, commenta Merlin.

Cette fois, Arthur éclat franchement de rire. Le Merlin qui jouait l'idiot ignorant était trop adorable.

– Soyons sérieux, reprit Merlin gravement, une fois l'hilarité du roi passée.

Il se réinstalla comme précédemment, alangui sur le royal poitrail, presque aussi confortable que les oreillers de plumes.

– J'ai lancé le sort, répéta-t-il. Gaius a oublié… mais pas nous.

– Gwen aussi a oublié, lança négligemment Arthur. Elle est partie voir les femmes de la cour, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a plus aucune idée de ce qu'il y a entre nous…

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous, Sire ? demanda gravement Merlin.

C'était juste pour être sûr. Pour obliger Arthur à mettre des mots sur leur relation. Il ne voulait pas être l'amant caché quand Arthur voyait quand bon lui semblait, l'amant qui faisait souffrir Guenièvre, l'amant qui avait la plus mauvaise place mais que personne ne plaignait quand il souffrait, car tout était de sa faute. Il avait déjà donné, et vu ce qui en avait découlé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer l'expérience. La douleur mentale avait failli le tuer. N'avait-il pas froidement envisagé son suicide il y avait quelques heures à peine ? Il ne supporterait plus de perdre Arthur une nouvelle fois.

– Ce qu'il y a entre nous, Merlin, est quelque chose que personne ne pourra jamais nous enlever, déclara Arthur en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime, et c'est tout. Je t'aime et je veux que tu cesses de m'appeler Sire, au moins quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux.

Merlin sentit son regard s'embuer tandis qu'il souriait comme un idiot. Arthur était définitivement très doué pour le distraire de toutes ses pensées raisonnables lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Comme par exemple en cet instant, lorsqu'il faisait jouer ses doigts sur la peau nue. Merlin s'obligea à convoquer à lui sa raison.

– Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire Arthur ? Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble officiellement, et je ne veux pas de la place d'amant caché. J'ai déjà expérimenté, et je n'ai pas vraiment de recommencer…

Arthur redevint sérieux.

– Je sais que tu as souffert par ma faute, Merlin, et je suis désolé. Je vous ai imposé mes désirs, à toi et à Gwen, et ce n'était pas juste. Je me suis montré bien trop égoïste avec vous eux et je le regrette.

Merlin balaya les excuses du roi d'un léger signe de la main. Oui, il avait souffert, oui il avait cru mourir des tas de fois, oui il avait failli se suicider de désespoir. Mais à bien des égards, il était aussi responsable qu'Arthur de ces tourments, il avait accepté de répondre au désir du roi.

– Que dirais-tu d'une place officielle d'Haut Enchanteur de la Cour ? reprit Arthur en souriant. Tu pourrais rester à mes côtés pour l'éternité…

Bouche bée, Merlin le contempla. Une telle promotion, ça voulait dire qu'Arthur assumerait le retour de la magie sur la Terre d'Albion pleinement et totalement.

Ça voulait dire qu'il ne souffrirait plus de ne pas avoir d'endroit où il pouvait être totalement lui-même. Il aurait la chambre d'Arthur, où il serait l'amant et le sorcier.

Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il passerait beaucoup moins de temps avec Arthur, puisqu'il ne serait plus son valet…

– On ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il tristement en secouant la tête. Même si j'adorerais voir la tête de tes conseillers quand ils apprendront qui je suis…

– Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, faisant référence à la première phrase de son Merlin.

– Parce que Gaius et Gwen ont oublié que mes pouvoirs t'ont été révélés… Ils ne comprendraient pas. Et aussi parce que je veux continuer à passer autant de temps que maintenant avec toi…

Il rougit de son aveu, tandis qu'Arthur souriait, indulgent.

– Et surtout parce que ça ne changerait rien… Tu es marié !

– Tu me tutoies, nota doucement Arthur, faussement indifférent aux problèmes moraux de Merlin.

Le sorcier rougit de plus belle. Même çà l'époque de leur bonheur d'été, il ne s'était jamais permis une telle familiarité avec Arthur.

– Je suis navré, je…

– Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa Arthur, un large sourire lui barrant le visage. C'est bien plus agréable comme ça…

Et pour appuyer ses propos il embrassa passionnément son serviteur alangui. Ce fut Merlin qui rompit le baiser, repoussant son roi qui en grogna de frustration.

– Tu comptes essayer encore longtemps de nous empêcher d'avoir cette discussion jusqu'au bout ? demanda Merlin, incrédule.

Arthur fit une moue boudeuse, adorable comme un enfant. Et Merlin se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir oublié, en fin de compte, parce que supporter Arthur quand il était comme ça n'était pas vraiment de tout repos. Puis les mains d'Arthur qui se baladaient agréablement sur son corps nu lui firent réaliser que non, rien ne valait le coup d'oublier ça. C'était bien trop agréable. S'il avait pu, il se serait presque mis à ronronner sous la caresse. Apparemment très content de lui, Arthur continuait de faire vibrer ses mains. Il avait beau connaître le corps par cœur, il adorait le redécouvrir. Surtout la pâle cicatrice sur le torse de son amant, dont il s'estimait douloureusement responsable. Mais Merlin arrêta finalement ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux en secouant doucement la tête.

– Arrêtez ça, grommela-t-il, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous réglerons tous nos problèmes.

Arthur nota au passage que les vieilles habitudes de servitude et de vouvoiement s'accrochaient, mais prit le parti de ne pas en faire la remarque, au risque de vexer son serviteur et de le braquer. Une conversation sérieuse n'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire actuellement, pas avec un Merlin nu couché sur lui, mais comme le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas l'air de vouloir céder, Arthur décida de redevenir sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas en discutant que nous ne changerons quoi que ce soit non plus, dit-il en stoppant ses caresses toutefois. Je suis roi, marié à une femme que j'aime tendrement, mais avec laquelle je ne souhaite plus passer le restant de ma vie, pas de la manière dont je t'aime, toi. Et toi, tu es magicien, et je suis supposé te mettre à mort. Voilà des choses sur lesquelles ni toi ni moi n'avons d'influence. Alors soyons réaliste Merlin, soit nous nous séparons définitivement, avec toute la souffrance que cela implique soit nous continuons cette vie à deux un peu bancale que nous avions commencé avant que tu prennes la stupide décision de me quitter… Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

Le ton d'Arthur était dur et sa voix ne laissait pas de place à la réplique. Il énonçait des faits évidents que Merlin pouvait difficilement rejeter. Il ne pouvait rien nier, ni changer quoi que ce soit à ce que venait de dire Arthur. Et cela le tuait de l'intérieur.

– Alors quoi ? siffla-t-il, vexé. Je reste l'amant dans le placard ? (1)

Sa voix était pleine de colère, mais au fond il ne ressentait que l'injustice d'un tel traitement et la souffrance provoquée. Et Arthur le connaissait trop bien pour tenir compte de sa réplique orageuse.

– Tout cela, ce n'est que parce que je suis un homme…

– Non, asséna Arthur. Ça ne change rien. Parce que si tu avais été une femme, tu ne serais jamais devenu mon valet, et jamais nous n'aurions passé autant de temps ensemble. Arrête de raisonner ainsi. Tu es mon amant, et la seule chose que je peux te promettre, c'est de te protéger si quelqu'un découvre quoi que ce soit. Et de ne jamais nous séparer, et d'imposer ta présence en cas de révélation. En attendant, nous devons vivre cachés. Si tu es capable de continuer ainsi, alors soit, mais sinon…

La voix d'Arthur se brisa.

– Sinon, je te demanderais de partir… Je ne saurais supporter de te voir tous les jours en sachant que tu ne veux pas vivre à mes côtés…

Merlin baissa les yeux vers le visage d'Arthur et aperçut la lèvre qui tremblait, les yeux humides, et l'inquiétude maladive qui habitait le Haut Roi. Arthur pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il était fou de terreur à l'idée de perdre Merlin. Doucement, Merlin sourit. Il était parti une fois, il avait brisé son cœur et son esprit dans cet exil forcé, il s'était laissé mourir lentement, et il avait songé au suicide plus d'une fois. Même la place désagréable que lui offrait Arthur était enviable par rapport à la douleur mentale de la séparation.

– Je suis incapable de vous abandonner, mon Roi… souffla-t-il doucement en se penchant pour embrasser Arthur.

Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit du sorcier, qui stoppa tout et se redressa.

Puis d'un bond, il se leva et se mit en quête de ses vêtements.

– Hé ! protesta Arthur, qui profitait allégrement de la vue de son serviteur nu au passage. Où vas-tu ?

– J'ai un truc à vérifier, annonça Merlin, énigmatique, tout en rhabillant. Allez vous occuper de votre royaume, histoire de vérifier qu'il est toujours debout, je reviendrais plus tard !

Sa dernière phrase fut lancée du pas de la porte, laissant Arthur horriblement frustré d'être ainsi laissé pour compte sans explication. Mais il finit par reconnaître qu'aussi agréable soient ses étreintes avec Merlin, elles le détournaient de ses royaux devoirs, et il était en train de perdre du temps à grommeler. Lentement, il s'extirpa de la chaleur des draps, se prépara et maudit son valet intérieurement tandis qu'il se rendait en salle de conseil.

...

Merlin prit rapidement un cheval dans les écuries royales et le lança au galop vers la sortie de la cour. Une idée s'était imposée à lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot, il existait quelqu'un qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler de son grand destin, commun à celui d'Arthur, et du fait que le magicien et que Haut Roi étaient liés. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, il ne comprenait dans ces paroles que la franche amitié qui les animait l'un pour l'autre. Puis ensuite, il avait cru, réellement, que l'amour le garderait auprès d'Arthur pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le château – et Arthur – il s'était dit que l'antique bête millénaire s'était trompé sur son destin… Mais son retour, l'acceptation de la magie, la découverte des pouvoirs de Merlin permettait de prendre un tout autre chemin. Si Merlin devait finalement confronter Kilgharrah sur son avenir, c'était maintenant. Et il en profiterait pour l'interroger sur Aithusa… Merlin envisagea également de retourner dans la grotte de cristal, qui lui montrerait son futur, mais sa précédente expérience lui avait laissé un goût bien trop amer dans la bouche, et il ne considéra pas la possibilité bien longtemps.

Il songea également qu'il faudrait peut-être parler à Arthur de Kilgarrah, voire d'Aithusa, puis finit par conclure qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Il progressait lentement avec Arthur sur la voie de l'acceptation de la magie. Il avait patienté près de sept ans, il n'était plus à la minute. D'ici quelques années, peut-être même quelques mois, Arthur laissera la magie inonder la Terre d'Albion, l'Ancienne Culte reviendrait à la vie et Merlin se laisserait bercer par la douce euphorie du monde dans lequel il aurait enfin sa place.

Tout à ses pensées, il suivait le chemin machinalement, sans vraiment voir où il allait. Seulement, à mi-chemin de la clairière où il avait pour habitude d'appeler Kilgarrah, il prit brusquement une bifurcation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était le bon choix à faire. Il laissa sa magie le porter et fermer les yeux pour mieux ressentir la douce vibration dans son corps. Soudain, il ne doutait plus. Il chemina encore un instant, avant de ressentir l'inexplicable besoin de s'arrêter.

Immédiatement, il stoppa sa monture et sauta à bas de son cheval. Il attacha les rênes à un arbre proche et s'approcha sans la moindre crainte vers une anfractuosité dans la roche devant lui. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la grotte, le premier flocon de cet hiver lui tomba sur le nez. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui avait pris un ton blanc cotonneux. Mais le flocon solitaire fut le seul à tomber sur le nez de Merlin, qui haussa les épaules. La neige arriverait bien assez tôt, et mettrait Arthur dans une humeur exécrable. Il n'était pas si pressé que ça de la voir tomber. Il entra dans la grotte.

Elle était petite, sombre, faiblement éclairée par un feu rougeoyant en son centre.

– Bonjour, jeune magicien, lui lança une voix ancestrale.

Il cligna les paupières pour laisser le temps à sa vision de s'habituer à la pénombre. Quand il distingua enfin la créature qui avait parlé, il ne fut pas surpris. Le messager. Celui de l'année dernière, celui qui, avant tout le monde, lui avait parlé d'une relation entre lui et Arthur. Bon, à demi-mots, mais il l'avait fait. Il ne s'étonnait même plus que la magie l'ait amené ici. Tout ce qui avait commencé avec cette foutue créature devait s'achever avec elle. Pour la première fois, son œil apaisé put réellement voir à quoi ressemblait la créature : c'était vaguement humanoïde, en se tenant redressé sur ses pattes arrières. Mais son visage était clairement une face de loup, avec un loup museau allongé et des yeux jaunes et brillants. C'était petit, plus que Merlin, avec un corps maigre et poilu. Mais ses pattes n'étaient pas pourvues de griffes, et les doigts étaient allongés, parfaitement capable de saisir une branche et de remuer le brasier pour raviver le feu.

– Tu nous vois à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin s'interrogea vaguement sur l'emploi du pronom. Ce truc était définitivement schizophrène. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'animal répondit :

– Par nous, j'entends moi et ceux de mon espèce, les devins. Il y a des années de ça, nos ancêtres ont pactisés avec les loups pour gagner un don de voir l'avenir. Dès lors, nous nous promenons sur cette terre pour prévenir de ce que nous voyons. Bien sûr, c'était avant la Grande Purge…

– Notre ère reviendra, murmura Merlin d'un ton d'excuse en s'asseyant près du feu. Un jour, vous serez de nouveau libre de vous déplacer en liberté. J'y veille. Arthur y travaille.

L'œil brillant du messager s'illumina un peu plus, si c'était possible.

– De cela nous ne doutons pas, jeune magicien. Et le rôle que tu joues dans ce retour de la magie est vital. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je ne t'ai pas attiré ici dans ce but.

– Vous savez ? demanda Merlin à brûle-pourpoint. Pour Arthur et pour moi…

Il vit passer un éclat amusé, presque de fierté dans l'œil jaune de la créature, qui semblait réellement se réjouir de le voir.

– Nous voyons tous les futurs, jeune magicien, y compris celui qui s'écrit sous nos yeux.

– Alors que voyez-vous ? interrogea Merlin, avide.

– L'unification de la glorieuse et perfide Terre d'Albion, annonça le messager d'une voix mélodramatique.

Merlin fut déçu. Ce n'était pas les réponses qu'il attendait.

– C'est tout ? Je croyais que c'était mon avenir quoi qu'il arrive, ça… grommela-t-il.

La créature rit, d'un rire très étrange. C'était à mi-chemin entre le rire d'un humain et la plainte d'amour d'un loup qui hurle à la lune. Dans tous mes cas, c'était doux et tendre, et la musique que cela provoquait résonnait en Merlin comme des millions de grelots et de clochettes scintillants.

– Il existe bien des avenirs, jeune magicien, certains plus terribles que d'autres. J'ai vu des futurs où ta mort était la seule conclusion de ton histoire avec le Roi Passé et À venir, et où il te suivait dans la tombe j'ai vu mourir la Grande Reine en couche j'ai vu régner le mal, incarné par la Sorcière, sur Camelot et sur Albion l'Unifiée. J'ai vu des futurs où tu embrassais la cause de la Sorcière et t'alliait à sa démesure pour marcher et reprendre Camelot. J'ai vu des futurs où tu mourais, et où le Haut Roi gouvernait par la suite sans jamais donner d'héritier à son royaume, qui s'éteignit alors de lui-même à la fin… (2)

Merlin frissonna. Rien de tout cela ne lui faisait très envie. En comparaison, l'avenir un peu terne, mais pas dangereux que lui promettait Arthur paraissait un paradis.

– Et dans cet avenir actuel ? Que voyez-vous ?

Le ton de Merlin était avide d'envie, de savoir, de connaissances. C'était mal, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à refréner ses pulsions curieuses. Ce besoin de savoir, de confirmer sa présence auprès d'Arthur jusqu'à la fin des temps, du moins du leur.

Le messager rit de nouveau, et le son de grelot recommença à envahir Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il aimait autant ce bruit.

– C'est ta magie qui nous répond, sourit la créature, semblant lire dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

_Vous m'entendez ?_ pensa Merlin. _Vous m'entendez penser ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Un instant, le silence flotta et le blanc dans la conversation finit par devenir gênant, avant que Merlin se décide à le rompre, fronçant les sourcils.

– Vous m'entendez penser ou non ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'horrifia le devin. Tes pensées, ton esprit est inviolable, tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous… mais je peux deviner tes questionnements lors qu'ils concernent la magie, car la magie chante dans ton sang et dans le mien, et il peut m'arriver de comprendre tes interrogations muettes…

– La magie chante ?

Merlin était très intéressé.

– Tu ne l'entends pas encore, parce que tu es trop jeune, mais je porte le savoir de plusieurs décennies. La magie qui nous vient de notre Terre nourricière chante en se répandant sur le monde, et Uther l'avait fait taire. Mais le Haut Roi apprend de ses erreurs, et notre Terre recommence à entonner sa mélodie du bonheur… Lorsque tu t'afficheras en souverain de notre pays magique, et pacificateur de nos deux mondes, tu l'entendras aussi.

Sourire béat du jeune magicien, absolument enchanté par la vision que les mots du messager faisaient naître dans son esprit. Le devin n'avait pas dit _« si tu deviens lien entre les deux mondes »,_ mais bien « _quand __tu deviendras… »_. Alors tout cela allait arriver, son bonheur allait être complet. Bon, il n'aimait pas tellement cette ségrégation « monde magique vs monde des humains » que faisait la créature. Ça lui paraissait un peu sectaire. Il était autant un sorcier qu'un homme. Surtout lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'Arthur. Et lorsque son esprit revint à Arthur et qu'il se mit à sourire comme une midinette en pensant à son roi, il se souvint de sa question sur son avenir.

– Quel futur voyez-vous pour nous aujourd'hui ?

Un éclat vif illumina l'œil jaune de son interlocuteur. Il semblait aussi heureux que Merlin.

– Je vois le Haut Roi briller à la tête de Camelot pendant encore des décennies, je vois la Grande Reine heureuse dans son ignorance et son oubli permanent, je vois l'héritier légitime des Pendragon grandir et devenir un homme, je te vois sortir des ombres dans lesquelles tu vivais pour t'avancer vers l'éblouissante lumière qui est tienne, à la place à la table royale qui est tienne…

Merlin ouvrit la bouche de surprise. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Néanmoins, il y avait quelques précisions à obtenir.

– La place à la table royale ? demanda-t-il, brûlé par la curiosité.

– Je ne peux te dire s'il s'agit uniquement de ton statut d'Enchanteur ou si le Haut Roi reconnaîtra votre union. Cela reste flou.

L'animal ferma un œil, le gauche et se concentra comme s'il cherchait à vérifier ses dires. L'autre prunelle était devenue vide, perdant même un peu de sa magnifique couleur jaune ocre.

– Non, reprit-il après un instant de silence que Merlin n'avait osé interrompre, je ne vois rien de plus clair. Le futur est trop longtemps, et il existe trop de possibilités pour que celle-ci soit claire.

Merlin n'en demanda pas plus.

– Alors je dois simplement continuer ainsi avec Arthur ? Attendre tranquillement l'avenir mirifique que vous voyez ? osa-t-il timidement

– C'est l'idée générale de ton futur, jeune magicien. Mais n'oublie jamais que rien n'est écrit dans le bronze, nous écrivons notre propre futur tous les jours. C'est à toi de continuer à progresser, prudemment sur le chemin de l'avènement de nos deux Terres.

Merlin hocha la tête. Si travailler à son avenir, désormais, c'était vivre aux côtés d'Arthur, l'embrasser dans tous les coins du château, et faire de la magie sans avoir à se cacher des pupilles souveraines, c'était le bonheur, rien de plus.

Il se leva, lentement, désengourdissant ses muscles restés inactifs durant un temps. La chaleur du petit feu qui avait brûlé entre eux l'avait étonnamment réchauffé, bien plus que ça n'aurait dû. Merlin subodora la magie là-dessous mais ne demanda rien.

– Et pour Gwen ? ajouta-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en remettant négligemment sa veste, comme si la question ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

– La Grande Reine est et sera toujours la souveraine de camelot, mais ton enchantement est puissant. Il maintiendra le voile sur son esprit, elle ne demandera rien et s'accommodera de la situation sans heurt… tant que toi, tu le désireras, puisque c'est toi qui maîtrise le sort. Mais il y a un prix à payer, jeune magicien. Si la Reine ne voit rien et ne souffre pas, tu devras supporter, toi, la douleur mentale que cela lui inflige, de temps à temps, lorsque ses souvenirs affleureront un peu trop la surface de sa conscience. C'est à ce seul prix que tu maintiendras l'envoutement.

Merlin hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas si cher payé. Guenièvre vivrait dans le bonheur de l'ignorance, et Merlin récupèrerait la souffrance mentale à sa place. Mais il connaissait suffisamment les limites de son esprit, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant sa folie d'automne et son exil d'hiver, alors il était sûr d'être capable d'y faire face. D'autant plus qu'il aurait la présence chaude et rassurante d'Arthur pour le protéger, l'aimer. Il était prêt à ce sacrifice.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la caverne, hésitant sur la façon de remercier la créature, quand une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ilse retourna.

– L'héritier légitime ? Gwen est…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, craignant de comprendre ce que cela supposait.

– Il y a bien des façons de légitimer un héritier, jeune sorcier. Tu verras cela par toi-même en tant voulu. Sache tout de même que votre science limitée vous fait affirmer une absurdité. La Grande Reine n'est pas stérile.

Merlin ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Et de toute manière, il sentit dans le ton de la dernière phrase que ce serait la dernière information que la bête tolérerait de livrer. D'ailleurs, il sentait la créature reculer, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

– Merci… lança-t-il à la forme qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponses. Le feu ne brûlait plus et l'animal n'était plus là. Mais Merlin entendit dans sa tête le son tintinnabulant, et y distingua des paroles : _« fais chanter la Terre d'Albion »._

_...  
_

Merlin retourna à Camelot, un peu transi de froid. Le temps était vraiment glacial et soufflait des rafales d'air froid qui l'avait rendu bleu.

Il était le début de l'après-midi, et il avait faim. Il subtilisa de quoi manger aux cuisines, prétendant que c'était pour Arthur. Le prénom royal était le sésame ultime pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à tous les coups. Il s'éloignait avec un petit plateau quand la cuisinière en chef l'aperçut et hurla que le roi avait déjà mangé, et que Merlin était un vil chapardeur. Il fuit alors au pas de course, accompagné par des noms d'oiseau dans sa prudente retraite hors de portée des torchons que la solide femme lui lançait à la figure, simultanément à ses insultes. Bon d'accord, ça n'avait pas été très fair-play de sa part, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le roi avait déjà mangé –son statut « serviteur royal » lui donnait un certain ascendant sur les autres et lui permettait de donner des ordres et d'obtenir des informations– mais il avait trop faim.

Et puis, il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans les cuisines à mitonner des plats pour Arthur, juste pour lui faire plaisir et varier son menu que la cuisinière le connaissait bien et l'aimait beaucoup. Elle râlait pour la forme, et il ne serait pas puni, il le savait.

Il erra tout l'après-midi. Gaius était absent, en visite, et le laboratoire désert le faisait fuir. Arthur était absorbé dans un conseil des nobles ultra-important, depuis la fin de la matinée, ils débattaient depuis des heures et en auraient jusqu'au soir. Les chevaliers, après leur entraînement supervisé par Sir Leon, étaient conviés à cette réunion, et Gwaine adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse à Merlin quand celui-ci essaya de l'arrêter, juste pour avoir de la compagnie.

Bref, il s'ennuya, laissant ses jambes le porter naturellement dans les couloirs. Il eut le temps de dénombrer les gargouilles, les tapisseries aux armoiries de Pendragon (très exactement 219, ce qui était légèrement mégalomane non ?), et les bibelots fragiles de la décoration (Merlin avait perdu le compte à 536), de visiter toutes les pièces, et de surprendre un couple de jeunes serviteurs s'embrassant dans un coin (il en profita pour noter qu'il avait lui-même embrassé Arthur à cet endroit, et qu'il s'agissait donc d'un lieu sans la moindre discrétion, contrairement à ce que les amoureux pensaient. Il inscrivit donc dans sa mémoire de ne plus entrainer Arthur dans ce coin-là.).

Puis finalement, alors que le soleil d'hiver commençait à laisser la place à la nuit étoilée, il se sentit fatigué. Et puis, il avait froid aussi. Il voulait aller se pelotonner dans des couvertures moelleuses et ne rien faire jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait veillé tard la veille pour lancer le sortilège et son corps se rappelait à lui avec douleur.

Inconsciemment, il se rendit dans les appartements d'Arthur. Il voulait juste attendre son seigneur et le voir une minute avant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Mais il commit l'erreur de s'asseoir sur le lit. La douceur des couvertures l'attiraient, le tentaient… Il ôta ses chaussures et se roula en boule sur le dessus de lit. Ça avait l'odeur d'Arthur, un peu la sienne, aussi. Il huma les oreillers à pleins poumons.

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il s'était glissé sous les draps et dormait comme un bienheureux.

...

Quand Arthur revint de sa chambre, éreinté de sa réunion, qui s'était éternisée, il était de franchement mauvaise humeur. Déjà, son serviteur le plantait nu au milieu d'un lit pour aller courir la campagne, et ensuite, aucun de ses conseillers n'avaient paru d'accord avec lui aujourd'hui et il avait dû fermement insister sur de nombreux points, et d'user de toute son autorité pour en faire accepter d'autres. Par-dessus le marché, il avait faim et il avait besoin d'un bain. Aussi entendait-il se mettre en quête de Merlin –ou plus logiquement, envoyer quelqu'un chercher Merlin – pour que ce dernier accède à ses désirs.

Mais son servant fut introuvable. Pas dans la pièce à vivre d'Arthur, pas chez Gaius, pas auprès de Guenièvre. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, avait d'elle-même demandé à Arthur de s'installer dans une chambre séparée pour un temps. L'explication officielle serait le repos nécessaire consécutif à sa fausse couche. Ignorant de ce que Merlin avait bien pu trafiquer de magique, Arthur s'était empressé d'acquiescer.

Mais impossible de mettre la main sur Merlin de la soirée. Au début, cela rendit Arthur furieux et il se fit monter un repas et un bain par un serviteur lambda, mais au cours de la soirée, cela finit par l'inquiéter. Merlin était parti il ne savait où dans la matinée, et il était trop tôt pour qu'Arthur fasse donner l'alerte. Ce n'était qu'un simple servant ! Il était fréquemment arrivé que Merlin disparaisse pendant quelques heures, voire pendant quelques jours, et Gaius affirmait alors sans sourciller que le jeune homme cultivait son potentiel de pilier de bar. Arthur savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien, mais ça restait une version intégralement acceptée par tout le château. Cette défection de quelques heures seule ne saurait justifier qu'il réveille toute la garde et fasse fouiller le château, la forêt, tout le royaume et les quatre autres s'il le fallait !

Inquiet, Arthur abandonna le parchemin officiel qu'il lisait et sur lequel il ne parvenait à se concentrer pour décider d'aller se coucher. Si demain le sourire de Merlin (et le reste de sa personne par la même occasion) n'avait pas fait sa réapparition auprès de lui, il le ferait chercher. D'ici là, il était tant qu'il prenne un peu de repos.

Il passa donc la lourde tenture qui séparait sa pièce de vie et de travail de sa chambre à coucher proprement dite. Et resta un instant interdit sur le seuil. Au creux de son lit, roulé en boule, une forme se reposait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement au rythme de la respiration, et dont il ne voyait de ce point de vue qu'une masse de cheveux noirs.

Arthur hésita un instant entre le sadisme (réveil en fanfare, comme Merlin les adorait) et l'attendrissement. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit et constata le visage, à moitié enfoui sous les couvertures, calme et serein de son amant, il opta pour la seconde option. Il se déshabilla rapidement derrière son paravent pour passer ses vêtements de nuit, et s'approcha lentement du lit, sans un bruit. Merlin dormait toujours et Arthur ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. C'était ce qu'il voulait, pour le restant de ses jours. Merlin tressauta soudain, probablement aux prises avec un de ces rêves particulièrement vifs qui l'agitaient toujours. Cela dévoila un peu plus de son corps et Arthur grogna quand il constata que son serviteur était toujours habillé.

Pas qu'il l'aurait voulu nu dans son lit (quoique, si en fait, il l'aurait voulu totalement déshabillé sous les draps), mais parce que les draps étaient propres, et ce n'étaient évidemment pas le cas des vêtements de Merlin. Or, Arthur tenait beaucoup à son confort et à l'odeur fraîche de ses draps.

Tendrement, il se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de Merlin, l'approcha doucement au travers des mouvements compulsifs et entama de le réveiller doucement. Merlin papillonna des yeux au troisième baiser sur son épaule, ses paupières et son nez. Profitant de son endormissement, il l'embrassa franchement et n'obtint qu'une respiration saccadée et un gémissement de plaisir en guise de réponse.

Merlin oscillait entre la félicité du sommeil et celle provoquée par le corps d'Arthur contre lui, pas vraiment réveillé.

– Déshabille-toi… lui murmura Arthur, moitié ordre, moitié demande.

– Gnon… pas envie… Fatigue… baragouina Merlin en s'adressant plus surement aux oreillers qu'à son amant.

– Pas pour ça, tu n'es pas en état pour les câlins, répondit Arthur. Juste pour que ça soit plus confortable pour dormir.

Le cerveau de Merlin dut comprendre la phrase et la trouver sensée puisqu'il repoussa les draps et ôta ses vêtements sans vraiment se lever, se contentant de se tortiller et de s'agiter, toujours entre veille et sommeil. Il jeta ses vêtements à terre, ne gardant ses braies et remonta les couvertures contre lui, avant de se coller contre Arthur, qui l'encercla d'un bras protecteur et possessif.

Le roi était bien content du corps chaud contre lui, parce qu'il avait eu un frisson lorsque Merlin avait repoussé les couvertures. Dormir avec Merlin lui donnait toujours la furieuse envie de porter le moins de vêtements possibles, et il n'avait pas de chemise. Ce serait toujours ça de moins à enlever en cas de câlins impromptu au réveil.

Il contempla paisiblement son amant un instant, qui avait replongé dans les limbes du repos aussi brutalement, avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil à son tour.

...

Arthur se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'aube pointait à peine à la fenêtre et une faible lumière claire se déversait dans la pièce. Toujours aussi accroché à lui, Merlin dormait toujours. Le regard d'Arthur tomba sur la fenêtre, et il sourit soudain. Doucement, il s'extirpa du lit sans réveiller son compagnon et marcha à la fenêtre. Il sourit encore plus largement en contemplant le paysage. Une idée germa soudain des confins de son esprit. Prestement, il se rhabilla chaudement, et secoua Merlin.

– Debout ! lui chuchota-t-il. Debout ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Et lorsque Merlin ouvrit totalement les yeux, il les banda immédiatement avec une bande de tissu noire.

– Hé ! protesta Merlin, parfaitement réveillé désormais et franchement inquiet.

On bandait les yeux des condamnés à mort. Il avait peur des conséquences de ce geste. Mais les mains d'Arthur le caressèrent et le rassurèrent aussitôt.

– Habille-toi !

Arthur était extatique, comme un gosse, tandis qu'il passait à Merlin des vêtements que ce dernier enfilait. Des vêtements d'Arthur, principalement, trop grands, mais bien plus chauds. Merlin se vêtait à l'aveuglette, faisant confiance à Arthur. Une fois que ce dernier fut certain que toutes les parties du corps de Merlin étaient protégées par plusieurs couches de vêtements, il prit la main de son servant et l'entraîna avec lui. Leur déambulation fut lente, car la cécité de Merlin le contraignait à des petits pas. Il avait beau avoir une totale confiance en Arthur, on ne dévale pas un escalier au pas de course les yeux bandés.

Arthur l'attira dehors, il le ressentit bien, mais il était entièrement perdu quant à la direction suivie. Finalement, Arthur s'arrêta proche de la forêt, là où il trouvait le paysage le plus magnifique dans l'aube claire. Et enfin, il enleva le bandeau des yeux de Merlin.

– Regarde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en se plaçant derrière lui, l'enserrant par la taille, posant son menton sur son épaule. Il neige.

Merlin sourit, béat. Il aimait la danse des flocons virevoltants qui lui tombait sur le nez. Le jour se levait et faisait briller le fin tapis de neige, dans lequel on ne distinguait pour l'instant que leurs traces de pas. Merlin leva les yeux vers les nuages cotonneux, adorant le ballet féérique. Arthur rit quand il se prit un flocon dans l'œil et qu'il éternua.

– Je voulais que tu sois le premier à voir la neige, annonça Arthur, lui caressant le visage, ôtant un flocon tombé sur un de ces cils.

– Merci… souffla Merlin, les joues rougies à la fois à cause de la proximité royale et du froid. Mais toi, tu détestes la neige…

– Le roi Arthur déteste la neige, affirma ledit Arthur. Elle implique tout un tas de difficultés de communication. Mais l'amant Arthur, celui qui t'aime et veut te faire plaisir, il aime la neige si tu aimes la neige.

Merlin rit, sourit, rougit.

Arthur ne fit pas grand cas de son embarras face aux compliments. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Sans hésitation, il fit pivoter Merlin dans ses bras et lui offrit un long et profond baiser, le serrant contre lui sous les flocons.

– Et moi, j'aime cet Arthur-là, lui sourit Merlin lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle.

Avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, jamais rassasiés de leur besoin de l'autre.

Désormais, Arthur aimait lui aussi la neige.

...

_Gargouilles, ou comment écrire une fin sans fin ^^ Vous comprenez pourquoi le happy-end, c'est bien beau, mais je préfère l'autre version ?!_

_Mais bon, ils sont mignoooons non ? J'ai eu vraiment du mal, ils ont passé un temps fou à se bécoter au début… Non parce que ça fait 8 500 mots, mais y'a trois scènes hein : le réveil, la rencontre avec le messager, le câlin dans la neige. Ils ont vraiment fait traîner ça en longueur, ces vils sacripants._

_Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir patienté pour cette fin alternative ! J'avais dit deux/trois semaines nan ? ça fait deux semaines et demie, et sérieusement, ça tient du miracle pour moi, qui possède la particulière capacité de ne jamais tenir ses délais -'_

_Reviews ?_

_(Vous avez le droit de descendre en flammes cette version-là. C'est pas pour rien que l'autre est l'officielle, j'aime les faire dégoulinants de guimauve de temps en temps, mais ça ne pourra jamais durer)_

_(1)'Je reste l'amant dans le placard ?' Notez le double sens de cette phrase… xD_

_(2) En gros, voici certaines des autres possibilités que j'ai envisagées pour la fin… Je les tuais tous. Moins gai hein ?! ^^_


End file.
